


I just wanted to go to a stripclub

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: “Learn what?”“How to make you want me.”





	I just wanted to go to a stripclub

“I can’t believe it. I seriously can’t fucking believe it, Grady. Of all the godawful shit I’ve heard in my life...” Don ‘Wardaddy’ Collier sighed and rubbed his face. “What were you thinking?”

Grady looked a lot like a dejected puppy. He made a face, and looked down at the mud on his boots. “I ain’t think...”

“I know you didn’t. Goddamn it, Grady, what were you thinking? Now we gotta turn this goddamn town upside down until we find her. And if Master Sergeant finds out about this—“

“He won’t! C’mon, Daddy, you can’t tell him.”

“Find her, Coon, and I won’t. Just— just go!”

Grady scowled, and kicked the tracks of Fury as he passed. It hadn’t been his fault. Or, well, it technically hadn’t been his fault. When Don had fucked off and told him to keep an eye on you, he had said yes. Really, how hard could it be? But he hadn’t counted on the town being so lively, of the many things there were to do, and before he knew it, you had disappeared without a trace. You could take care of yourself, that didn’t worry him. But...if you drank too much, if you got lost... 

Grady stopped when he heard loud whistling noises from a building. His frown deepened and he pushed his way inside. The smell of cigarettes and stale beer almost made him gag, and when one of the scantily clad girls came over to rub against his side, instead of feeling aroused, he felt sick. What if you had taken a wrong turn? Ended up here, in the bad part of town? Careful not to injure the woman, he pulled away. He had to find you, and get back, and...

Grady’s jaw dropped. You were standing right there. It felt wrong. Like seeing a piece of heaven in the depths of hell. He started walking faster towards you, but the smile you gave one of the women dancing on the stage made him trip. He pulled himself back to his feet, and barrelled through a group of men. 

“Y/N!” His hands closed on your arms. “What’re you doing here?” 

“Grady!” You smiled brightly at him, swaying a little.

“Y/N, you shouldn’t be here. Come on, we gotta get you back.”

“Grady, no, no!” You laughed, and patted one of his arms. “I’m having fun!”

He shook his head, and without thinking twice about it, picked you up. “Come on, Peaches, time to go back.”

With his arms around you it was hard to be upset, so instead you yawned, tucking your head under his chin. “Mm’kay, I want to lay down.”

“I bet,” he muttered, moving past men wolf whistling at the show on stage. 

“Hey, don’t be mad at me.”

“I ain’t.” He sighed. “What were you doing there?”

“I just wanted to go to a stripclub...” You very decidedly did not pout.

“What?” He laughed, surprised. “What for?”

“Y’know...” You snuggled closer, the alcohol lowering your inhibitions.

“I don’t. Why would you want to be anywhere near a strip club, Peaches?” 

The streets were much quieter now that you were away from that place. You toyed with the buttons on his shirt. “I wanted to learn.”

“Learn?” He set you down carefully next to Boyd’s small stove. None of the others were around, but it wasn’t surprising, it had gotten late. “Learn what?”

“How to make you want me.” You swayed, and Grady steadied you. “Because you don’t.”

He laughed again, cheeks turning red. “I don’t, huh? That what you think?”

“Mhm, you don’t.” You nodded, and looked up at him, lower lip wobbling.

Grady shook his head, and pressed his lips to yours. “I already want you.”

You smiled brightly, and hugged him tightly. “It worked!”

With a smile, he picked you up. “C’mon, Peaches, you need to sleep.”

“With you?”

“Maybe so. But tonight it’s just for sleeping. Okay?”

“Okay.” You yawned, and kissed his chin. “Grady?”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“I want you, too.”


End file.
